I'm Sorry, I Need You
by ElenaJaye
Summary: When Tristan Jay transfers from Vocal Adrenaline to New Directions, she hoped she'd leave all her drama behind her once and for all. And when the handsome Joe Hart catches her eye, she thinks everything's going to work out all right. Unfortunately, she's not getting away that easily.


**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

Rachel and Finn got back together which made them really happy but cost the New Directions Nationals. Yikes! Quinn and Puck had a baby but they gave it to Shelby who turned out to be Rachel's real Mom. Mercedes and Sam sort-of dated and Kurt's dating this kid Blaine who's in a Glee club at a different school. Artie and Britney were dating but then he called her stupid so now they're not dating, and Santana's in love with Britney so now they're sort of dating. So much relationship drama. And that's what you missed on

**Glee!**

**Author's Note**  
_This is basically set during Senior Year / Season Three. Naturally I've made changes to the story-line to accommodate my fiction, but I think they've turned out alright. I'll be writing each section as an episode, so there'll be a summary before each one like there is at the top of this to summarize Season 2. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy it!_  
_E-J xox_

_Okay so, I have this problem. I've just started at a new School, and I'm nervous as hell. I mean, it's my first day and I'm a Junior, so everyone's already established their cliques and their friend circles, while I'm - Uh excuse me Mr. Jock! Next time you stare at a girls ass make it a little less noticeable! I hope your girlfriend slaps you. Gah! ... Anyway, I just transferred here from Carmel High. And no, I'm not Jessie St James. He's already graduated; I'm Tristan Jay and I'm a female. So I couldn't be further from that arrogant swine if I tried. _  
_I wanna try out for the Glee Club, but Sunshine told me that Rachel Berry sent her to a crack house last year just because Sunshine can sing better then her. The girls needs a reality check to the face. A big one at that. I mean, Im not the best singer in the world, but I was always the fall-back girl for Vocal Adrenaline because my parents gave me the best vocal training available. I even trained with Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber over the summer just to bring my voice up to Sarah Brightman standard for the Christmas showing of The Phantom Of The Opera at my local theatre. So I think I can hold my own against Rachel Berry and her constant look of constipation every time she sings. Seriously, the girl looks like someone just strangled a puppy in-front of her when she opens her mouth._

_Get ready, William Mckinley High School, because I'm going to blow your minds._

Will Schuester bit into his shiny green apple and held it clamped between his teeth as he pinned up the sign-up sheet for Glee Club on the noticeboard. He noticed with a somewhat grim face that the Cheerios sign-up sheet was already on its seventh page of names of girls desperate to be on Coach Sue Sylvester's cheerleading squad. He shook his head morosely before turning away from the board. So lost in his thoughts he was that he almost walked right into a young Goth girl with a lip-ring and brilliant silver-blue eyes. He murmured his apologies and flashed her a friendly smile before striding down the corridor. He cast a surreptitious glance over his shoulder and saw the girl scribbling her name onto one of the sheets. His heart gave a little leap of excitement; maybe she was signing up for Glee Club try-outs. She didn't seem the type to go for cheer-leading, but looks could be very deceiving. Will shook the thought from his mind as he headed for his Spanish Class. He was already excited for the try-outs on Thursday after School.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Rachel's loudly spoken voice penetrated Will's ears as soon as he entered the Choir Room. Grimacing internally, he nodded as he set down his bag on the top of the piano as Rachel scurried to the front of the room excitedly to a small chorus of groans from her fellow Glee-Club members. Ignoring them, Rachel sent round a broad grin. "As you all know, we're down three men since Sam had to move with his family, Quinn's Mom has pulled her out of William Mckinley and Lauren decided not to stay," She gave Noah Puckerman a pointedly disapproving glower as she said the last few words. Puck raised his eyebrows as Rachel continued. "But I think we have a good chance of recruiting members considering we made it to Nationals last year!"

"Yeah, and we'd have won it too if you and Finn hadn't been too busy macking on stage," Santana shot back icily as she examined her beautifully manicured nails. "Honestly Rachel, how can you live with yourself knowing you lost us the competition smooching on my sloppy seconds?" She added with a sneer before looking at Finn who was looking uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. Rachel downcast her eyes as she hurried back to her chair, pointedly sitting no-where near FInn. "Aw, did you two have a falling out?" Santana evidently couldn't care less as she folded her arms across her buxom chest.

"Mr. Schue Rachel's right. We made it to the big league last year," Kurt Hummel broke in pointedly to avoid Handbags at Dawn between the feuding women. "I mean yes we didn't win or even place, but we got there. And it was in New York no less! All we need is some motivation for the people who might want to try-out and we've got our new members."

Will turned to face the group with a forced smile on his face. Truthfully he'd had a rough Summer getting settled in with Emma and beating himself up over losing at Nationals. But he refused to let it show as he nodded at them. "You guys are right. We made it to New York, and we got a taste of the big league. We just need some more voices, which is why I'm more then delighted to introduce Mr. Joe Hart. He's just started here at William Mckinley, and I heard him singing in the corridor outside my Spanish Class. Joe!"

A tall and slender teenage male walked into the room, grinning sheepishly at the group. His long brown hair was pulled back into dreads, and he had deep green eyes which sparkled when he looked round. On his back he carried an acoustic guitar, and his clothes were as nondescript as they could be; a plain black long-sleeved v-neck shirt and black slacks with brown leather sandals. There was an audible gasp of appreciation from Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel and the sharp-tongue of Santana murmuring something about him representing Jar-Jar Binks from the Star Wars franchise.

"Hi guys, I'm Joe," Joe introduced himself with another grin. He had beautifully straight white teeth and a dimple in his right cheek. "When Mr. Schue asked me if I'd join Glee Club I gotta say I was more than willing. I heard you guys went to Nationals last year, which is pretty cool. So, God speed us there again this year." He concluded his short speech by placing his hands together in prayer and nodding at the group before sitting down next to Artie to a sound of scattered, half-hearted applause. Will grinned and nodded before beginning the weeks lesson. He had a feeling that they were going to go far this year. Somehow he just knew it.

-  
The New Directions gathered in the auditorium with a certain sense of joy that Thursday afternoon. The list for sign-up had been filled, meaning Mr. Schue had to pin up two more. Apparently the near-miss at Nationals had put the Glee club high in the ranking of clubs to join at the School, and a gaggle of giggly girls hurried into the middle of the stage together. They introduced themselves and said they liked singing together because their voices harmonized better. However, it rapidly became clear that none of them were serious as they lapsed into giggles halfway through the number and ran off stage laughing all the way.

The same debauchery occurred with more then half of the auditionees; they either didn't show up or performed half a song and left. The club were definitely dejected when a handsome young man walked onto the stage, giving the group a cheeky grin as Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his cheeks burned bright red.

"Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing Music Of The Night from the classic hit The Phantom Of The Opera," Blaine grinned again before belting out a fantastic rendition of the song, his voice filling the auditorium and hitting the high notes intended for the song as the New Directions cheered him on unanimously. Blaine finished his song and leapt from the stage to run into Kurt's eager arms. Will smiled as he wrote Blaine's name onto the accepted list. He heard a slight murmur run through the group and looked up to see the Goth girl standing in the center of the stage looking incredibly nervous. He leaned towards his Microphone.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her in a friendly voice. With trembling hands the girl raised her microphone to her lips and managed to whisper the words, "Tristan Jay."

Joe looked up from his music book at the girl, and felt his heart-rate increasing significantly. Long jet black hair that fell to her waist with blue tips, wide pale silver-blue eyes and small but perfect features. She was slender and not too tall with ample breasts, slender hips and a killer Goth dress sense; Demonia boots with thick wedges, a short black and red lace skirt and a black and red corset beneath a crushed black velvet jacket with corset lacing at the back. "Alright Tristan, what are you going to sing for us?" Will asked gently, trying to coerce Tristan out of her shell. Tristan swallowed hard before speaking.

"I'm going to attempt to sing the definitive Phantom Of The Opera from the classical musical with the same name. Since I have no Phantom I left the male lyrics on the CD," She explained before nodding to the technician. He hurriedly put on her CD and Tristan awaited her cue before singing. Her voice quivered with the nerves, but there was no denying her outstanding talent. The entire club fell silent as they stared at this young, slight girl belting out one of the most iconic songs of Show Choir history.

Will felt his stomach knot as Tristan approached the end of the song. He wasn't going to ask her to sing the vocalization; he knew it was an incredibly hard series of notes to hit, especially for a teenager. He leant into the microphone and spoke to her gently.  
"Tristan, you can leave the vocalization out, I know it's difficult," He told her. The club got ready to applaud, but were kept silent as Tristan shook her head and continued singing, her hand shaking as she approached the notes with trepidation...

_And hit them perfectly._

Will's jaw hit the floor. In all his time at the School, including when he was a student, he'd never heard someone so young sing so perfectly. He lead the applause as the Glee Club gave Tristan a standing ovation. All of them except Rachel, who sank into her seat dejectedly. She was used to being the top singer at the school, and now this Tristan girl had come in and stolen the show with one song. This would not stand, not for a second.


End file.
